Struggle
by xoxoKoOlkAtxoxo
Summary: Gabriella leaves Troy because of a big mistake. After years of separation, she comes back. Will everything be the same? Will all of them accept her? Did she come back with a suprise or two? AU Troyella
1. Trailer

A/N: Okay, there is a possibility that I'm going to delete 'Love Legends' because I don't know what to write. This is a new story and I've been thinking of doing this for weeks now, so yeah.

Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.

**She left him...**

_Shows a brunette in a shop with a frown_

_Shows a boy playing basketball alone, emotionless_

**Because of a mistake so big...**

_Shows the girl crying madly, clutching an object_

**...it changed her life...**

_Shows the brunette again, smiling down at something in her arms_

**After five years of separation, she comes back to the place she left years ago...**

_Shows her stepping into a new house, carrying a baby girl_

**...not empty handed.**

**What will happen...when she finds all the people she left...**

_Shows her knocking on a familiar door, looking nervous_

**They start asking questions that she can't answer?**

"_Why did you leave, Gabriella!" cried a tearful Sharpay._

"_I can't tell you."_

**And the boy who she needed to see...not even speaking to her?**

_Shows him ignoring her_

"_I should never have come back..." she said, crying uncontrollably_

**Is she going to tell about the baby?**

"_Shhh...don't cry, Charlotte," she cooed, "Mommy's here."_

**Or keep it secret?**

"_You can't visit me yet," she tells Taylor._

"_And why not?" she asked, curious._

"_Because."_

**A story about struggle..**

_Shows the boy, crying_

**Forgiveness...**

"_I'm sorry Troy!" cried Gabriella._

"_I..."_

**Acceptance...**

"_It's okay, Gabi," Sharpay rubbed the brunette's back, who was crying,_

"_We're here for you."_

**...LOVE...**

"_I love you Troy Bolton."_

"_I love you too Gabriella Montez."_

**Starring, Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez...**

_Shows her, beaming proudly_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**

_Shows him playing basketball_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**

"_You never know until you try..."_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

"_Just forgive her dude! We all know that you still love her."_

**...and many more...**

**In _Struggle._**

**Coming soon to fanfiction...**

A/N: The first chapter will come up according to the reviews...

So please REVIEW!!!

- K


	2. Memories

_**A/N: Ummm...I was supposed to post this like, 2 weeks ago but my parents decide to have a family outing to Perisher Blue (I know, random) also known as snowy mountain here in Australia. So...yeah...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of its characters.**_

**

* * *

**

**Memories**

_She was scared. The two lines that stood out from the white stick haunted her. She was shocked. Terrified. She could not tell him. After all that he's been through. She just has to keep it a secret. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. She was alone. The comfort that she was needing was gone, because she could not tell him. She stood up from her spot in the middle of her en-suite and looked into her mirror, determined. She had to get away. Away from everyone. She just could not take it. She went out the door of the bathroom, finding a bag to put her belongings that she needed. She was running away. Running away from him._

She was still away from him. That decision that she made was still bothering her. Had she made the right choice? Her heart was empty. Leaving him was hard for her. She could not recover for the fact that she may never see her true love again.

They met at her first year in East High School, Albuquerque. They were both sophomores, naive, happy, content. They dated after three months of knowing each other. She was ecstatic when he had shyly asked her out.

_Gabriella was looking inside her locker, searching to see if she had missed one of her books that she was acquired to get. Gazing into the locker, she felt arms wrapping around her head, covering her eyes._

"_Guess who!" the husky voice went._

"_Hello to you too, Troy." She giggled and went out of his grasp. "Out of practice early?"_

"_Yeah. Dad was kind enough," he grinned and turned her around to face him._

"_Troy!" she squealed quietly. _

"_Are you doing anything tonight?" he whispered to her._

"_Why?" she asked, clearly confused. _

"_Umm...I was wondering...well..." he stammered._

"_Spit it out, Troy." She smiled reassuringly to him._

"_D-do y-you wanna go o-out on a-a date?" he smiled shyly at her._

"_Of course I will!" she said happily. _

Since then, they could never stay away from each other.

The first time they said 'I love you' to each other was a beautiful memory. They were on their tenth date, because both of them were busy most of the time. He had surprised her with a picnic in their local park, their area shaded by a gazebo which he decorated with twinkling lights. It was 6:00 pm so the sun was setting. She was awestruck at the scene which her boyfriend had made.

"_Do I have to keep this on?" says an impatient Gabriella. She was wearing a black blindfold that was irritating her eyes. "Yes, you have to," says a smug Troy, "Now, walk forward...stop. Stay there."_

_They were at the park, well, Gabriella doesn't know because Troy had the blindfold put since she stepped onto her doorstep. Troy wanted to surprise her with the picnic he made (with the help of his friends, of course)._

"_Okay Ella, you can take it off now!"_

"_Finally!" she said, unfolding the blindfold. "Why did I have to..." her voice trailed off at the sight of the gazebo._

"_You like it?" he asked, nervous._

"_I love it!" she exclaimed, "Wow, Troy. How did you do this?"_

"_Umm...I asked the gang to help me." _

_Their gang consists of Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke and of course, them. They were the best of friends._

"_This is amazing, Troy." She turned away from the gazebo, grinning madly, to find that Troy was right in front of her, so close that she can feel his hot breath on her face. She smiled a bit. Everything was perfect._

"_You know what?" Troy asked, as he lean closer to Gabriella, touching her forehead._

_She grinned as he touched her forehead, "What?"_

"_I love you Ella."_

_She smiled softly before their lips touch. _

"_I love you too, Wildcat."_

The night was magical to the both of them.

The little baby in her arms started to stir. She looked down to find that the angel was now awake, the soft brown and electric blue staring right at her.

"Hey, little girl," She whispered. The angel made a gurgling noise at the sound of Gabriella's voice.

"I know," she kissed her nose, "I miss daddy, too."

* * *

_**A/N (again!): I know this is short; it was supposed to be the intro to the story. Please review!! I would really appreciate it!**_

_**Also, I'm a very slow writer so don't hold your breath for this story!!**_

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! :D  
**_

_– **tHeWiLdCaT-LaMB-lUvER56**_


	3. Missing, Moving

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of it's characters.**_

_**Special thanks to **_**Zanessa Lovers For Lyf**_** for the colleges. You rock!! :o)**_

_**Read the important A/N at the bottom!!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Missing, Moving**

The warm Albuquerque sun shone down on the sweaty blue-eyed boy as he continues to try and make the orange basketball go into the hoop. He tried to focus but he simply couldn't. He already knew why. Even though it has been 5 years since the disappearance of Gabriella Montez, he couldn't help but think she is still alive. Everyone gave up finding her last year; she already has a tombstone in the Albuquerque cemetery. Although he never gave up.

She went missing in the middle of the first term of junior year. Mrs. Montez called him at 5:00 am saying that she couldn't find her and asking if she was with him. They searched for two years; the first year was just them and the second was with the police. There was no words to describe what he was feeling except that he was numb.

Troy Bolton was now at the University of California, Berkeley, playing for the Golden Bears. He didn't even know how he got in after what has happened. Basketball was the last thing on his mind. He was with Chad, who, because of Troy's lack of participation, became captain of the basketball team.

Chad's girlfriend, Taylor McKessie, also gave up the hope to finding her best friend. She went big by having the opportunity to learn at Harvard University. She is studying political science. She often visits the gang at school breaks.

The Evans' and Kelsi Neilson **(Sharpay is nice)** all went to The Juilliard School of Performing Arts. Ryan went into the Dance division, Sharpay went into the Drama division and Kelsi is in the Music division. They too also visit Albuquerque at school breaks.

Basically, everyone moved on. There was still a tear here and there, though.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

A Ford Mondeo 2009 **(pic in profile, don't own)** was pulling over in front of a large two-story house not far from the local park in Albuquerque. A mini moving truck was following the car. Both drivers were looking like they were in a hurry, though the Ford was much more careful than the truck.

Inside the car was an all too familiar face looking nervous. The little person at the back seat was giggling uncontrollably. Her naturally highlighted hair was swishing back and forth, sometimes covering her blue and brown eyes.

"Mommy!!" the over-excited girl was grinning, "This is gonna be _so_ much fun!!!"

The 22 year old driver was just shaking her head, smiling softly at her daughter's behaviour. Gabriella never regretted giving birth to Charlotte. In fact, it was probably the best thing that has ever happened to her. Except for Troy Bolton, though.

Gabriella and Charlotte Montez were moving. They were moving because Gabriella wanted to work in Albuquerque. After 2 years of attending at s local collage in New York, studying Music (against her mother's wishes), she dropped out. She wanted to start spending some time with Charlotte more. So, she decided to move back. She didn't want to run into any of her old schoolmates, though. _Especially _him_,_ she thought. She wanted to start fresh.

When both cars were parked, Gabriella and her distant cousin Matthew Gomez **(made up)** were getting out of their vehicles, looking visibly tired after their drive. Charlotte though, was quite the opposite.

"Mommy, mommy!!" she said, happily, jumping up and down like a bouncy ball, "Hurry!! I wanna see my new room!!"

She got out of the car and zoomed into the open doors of their new home.

"Looks like she's excited," Matthew smirked, "That's a plus."

"Yeah, right," Gabriella retorted.

Both adults helped each other move Gabriella and Charlotte's stuff to the new house. Luckily for them, they didn't have much.

Matthew actually bought this house as Gabriella birthday present for the next three years. Athough she protested about how it's too expensive, he decided to give it anyway. He knew why Gabriella ran away. He just didn't tell his distant Auntie after Gabriella humorously threatened him.

After hours of moving luggage, it was finally done.

_Welcome to your new home, Gabriella,_ she thought.

Little did she know that this move will change her life...again.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_I know this chapter's late; I have tons of reasons but you wouldn't want to hear them. At least I actually did post this story._**

**_MAJOR SORRY FOR REALLY LONG UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_- K_**

**_P.S: Struggle + Review = update!!!!!  
_**


End file.
